


Nothing

by shinso



Series: Various poly fluff [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinso/pseuds/shinso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They like to not do anything between finishing dinner and cooking breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

A whole lot of nothings, like watching TV and not paying any attention to the shitty series airing on it. Like cuddling in the pile of pillows and blankets they have gathered instead of buying a couch. Like talking about nothing that made much sense and smooching each other lazily. Like…

Like sleeping it out till morning comes. Sleeping early…

That’s what Momoshiro has planned to do, one Friday evening. After an exhausting day, with his head currently on Eiji’s belly… The best pillow Momoshiro could ask for.

It’s not an inanimate object, though, it’s a pillow that moves, its owner talks. A lot. And by all means he just wants it to stop right now. It’s Friday, his shortest day at college, lesson-wise, but as usual Oishi’s made him finish all his homework for the coming week and Eiji had pulled him to the arcades right after and honestly Momoshiro is just so tired. Can’t he have a small nap at least? Do his seniors never get tired?

They’re gonna go on a date tomorrow anyway. Can’t they all just sleep now? Or let him sleep…

But Eiji keeps talking and Oishi is replying and Momoshiro is trying to doze off despite everything. It doesn’t work. Even when his hair is patted and he’s hugged closer to Eiji. It’s warm. Comfy. But it’s loud. Blending it out doesn’t work so he closes his eyes and listens. It’s all he can do. They’re bound to stop at some point anyway. Maybe once they realize he’s not taking part in the conversation. Soon.. yeah right.

“Oishi, hey listen. Don’t you think kissing Momo-chin is kinda like eating a chilled slice of watermelon on the hottest day of summer?”, Eiji shifts a bit. Momoshiro knows that if he hadn’t been laying on Eiji, his senior would gesture or excitedly move around.

Like watermelon in summer? Momoshiro doesn’t want to open his mouth to talk so he makes some sort of noise to show that he’s taking that comment as a compliment.

Oishi laughs quietly. Maybe he knows. Maybe he’ll shut up Eiji..

But he only agrees. “That’s a good comparison. Pretty accurate.”

“It’s refreshing, that’s what I’d call it!”, Eiji continues. He sounds so enthusiastic and infatuated and awake. Momoshiro thinks he’s getting a headache. Or maybe he's already had one. 

"What about me?", Oishi inquires and Eiji answers as if he's expected that question for a while.

"Your kisses are like drinking a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon and a hint of orange juice in the middle of winter.", Eiji's voice softens a bit. Just a tiny bit, mind you, he still sounds much too energetic, too absorbed in his comparison of kisses to whatever crosses his mind. Well, it's oddly specific but Momoshiro finds himself agreeing. Oishi makes you feel at home. Warm. Safe. He's gentle, but there's a kind of possessive edge to his kisses. Hot chocolate, modified with orange and cinnamon... If fits perfectly.

"Is that so.", Oishi mutters to himself, probably not satisfied. 

"Eiji got that down pretty well.", Momoshiro agrees groggily. It's nothing bad, is it?

"Oishi?", Eiji asks and Momoshiro looks up in time to see Oishi kiss Eiji hard, fast. Uh oh.

Eiji doesn't look satisfied after the kiss; his expression changes into a sulky one. He'd have moved away had Momoshiro not been laying on him, brought some distance between Oishi and himself.

"I want my hot chocolate.", he breathes. "Not the fire in the fireplace."

Oishi moves closer and hugs Eiji close. He apologizes a couple of times before Eiji lets him properly cuddle closer. 

"I'm sorry Eiji.", Oishi sounds genuine. He always does. "I'll be the hot chocolate."

"You better be.", Eiji carefully leans against Oishi and Momoshiro shifts to get more comfortable with the new position. 

"Momo-chin, what is it like when I kiss you?", Eiji asks and Momoshiro lets out a big, long yawn. Oishi chuckles.

"Dunno, but sometimes it gets close to the feeling I got when I first played a tennis match.", Momoshiro rolls over and ends up in Oishi's lap instead. 

"It feels like joy doesn't it? I like to compare it to the time I got my fish tank and my first fish.", Oishi looks down at Momoshiro. They look at each other knowingly. Eiji is the best kisser amongst them. Of course that's not all there is to it, though...

Eiji whines then. Momoshiro goes back to using Eiji's stomach as a pillow. It's softer than Oishi's. Eiji is satisfied, threading his hand through Momoshiro's hair again. The fatigue is more endurable now, maybe Momoshiro's getting hungry...

"But, if it's Fujiko smooching me, it feels so...", Eiji ignores the confused look his datemates give him. "It feels airy, fleeting, like the slightest breeze rippling up the ocean."

"Fuji and you?", Oishi asks before Momoshiro can wonder about what to ask about first. 

"Ah, it's not like that. They just like to smooch me. Once in a while. We're nothing romantic.", Eiji hurriedly corrects himself. "You know, best friends? Platonic smooches? Hugs?"

Momoshiro laughs at Eiji's quick explanation. Oishi joins him. He's already figured it'd be something like this. Fuji and Eiji had been best friends for so long, none ever really liking the other romantically. It's surprising. But that's just how they are. They aren't the golden pair, but their doubles game is incredibly strong as well. Maybe the second best pair they used to have on Seigaku. But then again, Inui and Kaidou have done some great doubles too. 

"You know, now that we're there, whenever I kiss Echizen, it feels like I'm watching a town from a skyscraper's rooftop.", Momoshiro muses. "Right at dawn. That's the kind of feeling I get."

"Ah! I haven't seen our small one in so long!", Eiji is perfectly well distracted from letting his 'secret' slip out. At the mention of Ryoma, he always gets excited. "How's he? I wanna see him soon! We should all play some tennis."

"He's not so short any more, Eiji.", Momoshiro chuckles. He's glad, happy, that he can so easily bring up his separate datemate to these two. Polyamory is great. But... "He's in America, studying abroad and all. I haven't seen him in a few months."

"Oh? I had no idea.", Oishi sounds surprised and Eiji starts patting Momoshiro's hair a little quicker. 

"Momo-chin! You have to tell us about these things!", Eiji cuts in, too loudly. Momoshiro's head aches. "I'll super special ultra comfort you right now!"

Momoshiro is helpless when Eiji all but wraps himself around him. He kisses whatever exposed spot of skin he finds. Oishi frees Momoshiro from the affectionate attack after a while. It's tickled and there's tears in Momoshiro's eyes from laughing so hard. He decides to lay in Oishi's lap after all. Eiji flops down on him, though. 

"I'm okay, I'm okay really.", he protests when Eiji is about to continue his method. Surprisingly, Eiji doesn't try anything, he just lays on Momoshiro and hugs him close. Maybe he's finally tired too. About time...

"Hey, let's go to America for Christmas.", Eiji more decides than suggests. He yawns and snuggles even closer to Momoshiro. 

"Sounds good.", Momoshiro yawns too, as it's contagious. He'd be more excited, way more, if he wasn't so tired. Seeing Ryoma... spending Christmas together with his favourite people...

"Both of you...", Oishi sighs. "Do you even know how expensive that'd be? We're college students. If we go we won't have anything to eat for the next few months and debts we can't pay..."

"It'll work out somehow, hoi!", Eiji announces, untangles from Momoshiro and wraps his limbs around Oishi instead. His new prey.

Momoshiro follows suit, claiming what remains from Oishi with his long arms. He easily reaches around both of his seniors. "I wanna go, I do!"

Oishi admits defeat before he even tries to fight back. It's no use against the two of them, something he's had to learn the hard way when Momoshiro had joined them. They still call him mama sometimes. Well, they aren't wrong, but...

"No more going to the arcade or buying candy then. And you're eating normal portions until New Years, Momo.", Oishi listens to them grumble their okays and watches them cling to each other. 

"No juicy meat juices for you then, Oishi.", Eiji decides, sulking.

"No going to the bookstore.", Momoshiro adds, threateningly. 

"Look at my teenagers, aren't they adorable.", Oishi sighs to himself. "Raised them myself and this is how they thank me."

Momoshiro and Eiji turn into a fit of laughter at that, holding each other for support now. Neither of them is keen on ending on the hard ground. 

Maybe ten minutes later the TV is off, the light is too and the only source of light is a ray from the street lamp outside their apartment. They're all laying down now, cuddled together as close as possible. Eiji enjoys being in the centre, he always claims it's because he's cold really easily, but all three of them know he's just enjoying the attention. Once in a while he'll switch, though it's not happening often. None of them mind at all.

"Tomorrow's date?", Momoshiro dares to ask after a bit and he's met with silence. Even breathing. 

To fall asleep before him... after all this...


End file.
